Tihar
The Tihar is a pneumatic air rifle that fires 15mm-diameter ball bearings using air-pressure. Overview The Tihar was developed partially in an attempt to create a weapon which did not rely on standard ammunition and instead used air-pressure so as to not rely on gunpowder as a propellant. One side effect of this is that the rounds from the Tihar are naturally subsonic and there is no propellant used to fire its rounds; the shots it fires are thus extremely quiet and capable of silently bringing down enemies from surprisingly long ranges. This is offset by the fact that it must be manually pumped from time to time to maintain its damage, lest its damage and range rapidly taper off. Like all pneumatic guns, it can be over-pressurized. While it will gradually lose pressure and return to its "normal max" pressure if not re-pumped or fired, an over-pressurized shot is extremely powerful and can bring some of the toughest enemies down with a few well placed shots. The magazine size is fifteen rounds. Tactics and Use 350px|right The Tihar has a wide variety of uses and is quite effective from the moment it's picked up. While its pneumatic firing mechanism requires constant pumping and causes the Tihar's damage to often become steadily weaker in pitched firefights, it's also undeniably effective in combat situations and has little trouble picking off enemies - human or otherwise - at long range. In emergency situations, the Tihar can fire rapidly - while this uses up its comparatively small magazine quite fast and causes it to shed pressure quite quickly, this feature can, if the Tihar is fully-pumped when it cuts loose, cause considerable damage, making the Tihar quite effective when used indoors or at close-range. The Tihar's damage is directly tied to its pressure; if fully-pressurized, the Tihar's shots cause heavy damage and can frequently bring down a watcher in a single body shot. Unfortunately, this works both ways; if its pressure ratchets down too much, the gun is functionally useless, firing pellets that lack penetration power and have absolutely zero capability to cause damage to a target. Because of this, the Tihar should be fully pumped at all times. The Tihar also has great power and accuracy; it can usually kill with a single shot to the chest, making it easier to dispatch enemies wearing helmets or gas masks. Note that the Tihar, like the Hellsing, hisses softly when over-pressurized. This hissing can be heard by enemies and can reveal your location if you get too close. Bear this in mind and keep your distance to maximize the Tihar's capabilities for stealth. One issue players may have with the Tihar is that the glass in its scope is somewhat cloudy and may cause problems with target definition, so players looking for a sniper-esque weapon may want to reconsider using the Tihar. The Tihar faces stiff competition for its role as a suppressed weapon from the VSV, revolver with silencer, scope and stock, the Kalash 2012 with a silencer and scope, and perhaps most notably, the Hellsing. The Tihar sets itself apart from these guns in a few ways; it is, by default, nice and quiet, it does not need valuable 5.45mm rounds and it has considerably better single-shot punch than the Kalash 2012 or revolver - and is generally more accurate than the Hellsing. The Hellsing is the Tihar's true rival, weapon-slot wise; both guns are pneumatic. The Hellsing fires arrows while the Tihar fires small pellets. Also, you can recover the arrows you shoot with the Hellsing. The Tihar make up for this though as its ammunition is the cheapest to exchange at kiosks. Variants and Obtaining The Tihar is quite a useful weapon, and it comes in a couple of different forms. All costs are in MGR (Military-Grade Rounds); these are the actual costs, because the weapon cost depends on the value of the weapon you have in that slot. Related Achievements Trivia * The Tihar has a rather obvious pressure gauge that is far easier to check than that of the Hellsing. * The Tihar features "open optics". Its scope accommodates bullet drop as well. * The word Tihar (Тихарь) means "silent one" * The scope appears to be a line of three aperture glass sights, different from the one seen in its concept art. * A great way to gain a lot of military ammo is to sell the Volt Driver found when fighting the Bandits with Bourbon for a Tihar with a scope in Market Station Bugs/Issues * The Tihars scope can be hard to use at medium or lower resolutions, as the cross-hair lines are extremely thin, resulting in them "disappearing between the pixels" Gallery Tihar_construction.jpg Tihar.jpg TharConceptArt.jpg Category:Weapons Category:Metro 2033 Category:Metro Last Light